It's Not Right
by Kaze Tsukai Kagura
Summary: To think, loving a human was impossible...or was it? Arceus finds out. One-sided Aurumshipping with some Godmode, Alto, FollowYourDream, and other shippings. Angsty-ish.


SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SO MUCH TO DO! XP

Well, this is my first attempt at Aurumshipping. I'm not telling you what it is, though.

* * *

"Arceus, you're scaring me!"

That was Giratina, practically yelling at me. I tried to kick him out of the Hall of Origin, but he kept on coming back. He's practically scaring me, too! I was itching to kill him, but that meant I had to find a replacement for him, and boy, would that be hard to do.

"Stop it, Giratina," I said. "I know I am. Quit worrying."

"Quit worrying? _Quit worrying?"_ he practically bellowed.

I ran from him and sobbed. How was I going to tell him--and all the others--this shocking news?

That I loved a human...?

Impossible? Yes. I think so. Sure, it seemed possible for Latias, but she was of lower legendary status. She had little to do with the creation of the planet.

And unfortunately, she was in love with the same person _I_ happened to be in love with.

Ash Ketchum.

Yes, that so-called dopey little trainer turned strong and mature. From the moment I heard from Lugia about what he did to calm down Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, I was interesting in knowing about him.

Celebi, Suicune, Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Mew, Mewtwo, and you name it told me everything about the kid. Most--if not all--of the legendaries had told me about his adventures.

Especially Ho-Oh. She is very interested in him as well. She told me where she spotted him--near his hometown and near the so-called Battle Pyramid. She told me that she is still looking for him (which explains her absence during several Meetings).

Suicune was lucky to have seen him twice. She fled from him when she first met, but she took the courage to actually interact when she had saved those two little girls here in Sinnoh.

Mewtwo was like Suicune. He saw him twice--at New Island where he was born, and the mountain where he and his clones took refuge. He liked him, but to a lesser degree than Latias, Ho-Oh, or even...me...

Kyogre. Another lucky one. She told me she saved him from drowning when he tried rescuing his Pikachu after she and Groudon had fought. Then, I got reports of her seeing him again when he had to get Manaphy back from that Phantom guy, or whatever.

Darkrai. He didn't feel as lucky. He didn't like him as much. But, it was to be expected. At least he got to give him a nightmare for a good reason, right?

Celebi. She saw him twice--once when she traveled from 40 years ago and when this "Pokemon Ranger" saved her. She liked him--a lot.

Palkia and Dialga. I wasn't surprised. Dialga doesn't seem to mind him, but boy, is Palkia grateful for him activating that special song to stop him and Dialga from fighting. At least his pearl's all fixed up.

Giratina isn't feeling as lucky as the others. Although he's thankful for being saved by him from...Zero, was it?, he still wishes that he didn't get involved in his revenge on Palkia and Dialga...which would've turned out much worse than when the two dueled Darkrai. Much worse.

Hearing all of that makes me want to meet the young boy myself. I want to...badly.

* * *

While everyone was asleep that night, I sneaked out of the Hall of Origin and pinpointed his location.

_Hearthome City...._

I took on a human form...a young white-haired girl, green eyes, a white dress, a Plate necklace, and a belt resembling my thousand arms. It was perfect.

I had arrived in the city in no time flat. The first place I looked was the Pokemon Center. I got many odd stares from the trainers in the main lobby, but the pink-haired nurse--Nurse Joy, I believe--smiled and greeted me.

"Is Ash Ketchum here?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" she asked.

"...yes..." was my silent reply.

The nurse didn't suspect anything, so she led me to his room and knocked on the door. "Ash? Hello?"

When the door opened, my heart almost stopped.

I finally got to meet you...

"Oh, hey, Nurse Joy," he said.

"This girl was looking for you," Nurse Joy said. "Do you happen to know her?"

Ash looked at me oddly. "Nope. Don't think so."

"Well, for some odd reason, she was looking for you," she said. "I guess I'll leave you two to your own accord." With that, she left.

* * *

My first meeting with him turned out quite well. I got well-acquainted with his traveling companions Dawn and Brock, and his Pokemon absolutely loved me.

"So, Alpha." He used my human name. "Where did you hear about me?"

"Well..." I guess it was time to confess. "From...my...friends..."

"Oh?" he said.

"Who are they?" Brock asked suddenly.

I sighed. "It's time you knew the truth..."

He frowned. "Truth?"

"That's right," I said, "but promise not to tell anyone....not even your closest friends or family."

"I promise..."

I made my entire confession...of my name not really being Alpha, of me being a Pokemon, and who my "friends" were. Everything.

All except the fact that I loved him.

"U-unbelievable," he gasped.

"You got lucky," Brock said.

"Amazing..." Dawn breathed. "The creator of the Pokemon world...here...in human form..."

"There's something else you must know," I told him.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you..."

Silence.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked. "I l--"

"Yes!" he said. "I did, but...you? The creator? In love with me?"

"That's right," I said.

He seemed unable to accept the confession. I was hoping he wouldn't reject me for this now.

"You don't love me, do you?" I asked.

"It's not that," he said. "It's just...I'm a human, and you're a Pokemon..."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't seem right. It just can't work, Arceus. We can't be together."

Now, I was hurt. I felt rejected by the one I could truly love. Sure, Giratina may have liked me, but I never took the whoe "opposites attract" thing in our relationship. If I felt attracted to a human, then that was fine with me. No one was going to stop me.

I was willing to die for him, even!

Finally, I gave up. It was over. My one chance of being with him...ruined. I felt broken inside.

Maybe he's right. It just can't work at all.

I left the city with a heavy heart and headed home to the Hall of Origin. I would recover there.

By morning, when I had arrived, the legendaries noticed my sadness.

"You okay?" Giratina asked.

"Not really." I held back a sob.

"Listen, Ar, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday," he said. "It wasn't right."

"It's all right...I..." I gave way to tears.

"I'm really sorry now," he said, feeling guilty.

_You didn't do anything, Giratina._

"Why so sad?" Mesprit asked, floating next to me.

"Do you remember that boy I mentioned?" I asked.

"Ash?" she asked. "Oh yeah! Azelf told me!"

"I met him last night," I confessed.

"What?" she and Giratina chorused.

"Yeah. I told him I loved him," I said.

"So...that's what you were moping about?" Giratina asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Arceus," he said sternly, "it's not right! You're the Goddess of all Pokemon! He's just a kid! A mortal kid!"

"Nothing will stop me from loving him," I said, monotoned. "Nothing will..."

But something did. Giratina and Ash's words did. Maybe they were right all along, and I, for once, was wrong...

It just wasn't right.

* * *

Ah, poor Arceus. I guess those kind of relationships don't have happy endings. Don't kill me for the pairing! I was bored.

Review, but flames will receive Judgment.


End file.
